black is for beginnings
by youthfuldreamer
Summary: stacys nightmares are back more confused then ever with not knowing if there premotions or just haunting nightmares wanting more then anything to be with jacob with out having to relive the past hoping her spells & friends will make things more clear
1. hopes of sweet dreams

I am not writing this as my own. All characters belong to Laurie faria Stolarz Please comment if you do enjoy the story with tips if needed. I will continue to write t his fan-fiction if you comment. It encourages me.

**black is for beginnings**

I watch the clock as the time ticks to 3am. I still have time for sleep but all my nerves in my body are keeping me awake With knowing Jacob will be here tomorrow. I haven't seen him since spring break. We have been calling each other since I left back to beacon he's been remembering so much. Just last night he told me he remembered the night we used the candle to declare our love for one another. Jacobs the one who told me the meaning about it after telling me that his uncle had gave him the same candle for his twelfth birthday just like my grandmother had done for me. ...

"because its not time." "then when will it be time?" "don't you know?" he asks. "white is for magic" ...

I close my eyes and think back to the night we had lit the chunky smooth white candle. How his lips had send a million tingles all over my skin how his kiss tasted like sweet honey making want to indulge for more. How only hours before I had found miles Parker the man who abducted Maria and left her to die. How he wanted revenge on me for giving the police a anonymous tip only I hadn't been the one to do that. But because I had send him a letter while in prison saying how angry I was and how I sensed Maria was in trouble and that I knew where she was hidden. Maria was girl I use to baby sit. I had promotions about her weeks before it had happened only instead of listening to them like i did when I had nightmares about drea and a psycho stalker which ended up being Donovan. I was lucky to save drea But I hadn't been able to do the same for Veronica Leemen and Maria. didn't actually have nightmares about Veronica Leemen she had gotten in the mix of it after hearing about drea and her stalker. Saying that she was getting strange calls as well how she Had got the same Lillie's saying she had 3 days till her and drea's anonymous stalker meet. her plan was to scare drea into leaving town. so she could have chad all for herself. I guess a twisted plan gone wrong ...Still no one deserves to die. I shake my head hoping it'll get rid of these thoughts. I decide a dream spell will help me relax a little more so I open my bottom drawer where I keep all my spell supplies. I take out a incense stick, lavender oil and cinnamon. Since I don't have tulip petals I use dried lavender instead. I place my small clay pot just in front of me. I light the incense and run all the ingredients through it. Then I add a cup of lavender oil into the clay pot along with a pinch of cinnamon. I then place a palm full of crushed lavender in the pot. Stirring it all up with my index finger. I check to see if I had woken amber or Janie. but I see Janie and amber both sound asleep. I then begin a search for my candle, When I finally find my plum colored candle I dip my finger into the lavender oil mixture. And start moistening the candle until its fully anointed. As I light the candle and watch the flames flicker I think about what I wanna dream about. "blessed be" I whisper. i watch the candles flame while in bed in hopes of dreaming of Jacob. I close my eyes as I feel myself begin to doze off. My last thoughts on me and Jacob reunited again in just hours. I look back out the window and stare at the waxing moon before I could finally feel my self fall asleep.


	2. wake up call

Please review. And enjoy [beginning of story is a small part of silver is for secrets] also bare with me i promise jacob will be in the next chapter which is up now :)

"are you sure?" he asks. I nod "I love you," I say, the words flowing out my mouth as naturally as my own breath. with that, Jacob drapes himself over me with kisses and love in a way I never felt before. Are kisses deepening with passion making my lips num with each kiss. The warmth of his hands searching me, making our embrace more heated if that's even possible. I breathe in his lemongrass scent and say his name breathlessly. and that's when are eyes meet. I stare into his amazing slate blue eyes but it's getting harder to see almost blurry. He kisses the tear from strolling down my cheek. his lips are stained with red, like blood. he's talking to me with fear painted on his face. to me but I can't hear what he's saying. I shut my eyes in hopes every thing will be more clear. I hear some one giggle ...its Clara's laugh, the same stupid giggle that made me wanna put my hands over my ears like a little kid. Maybe if I keep quiet she'll go away from me, from Jacob. But that idea is crushed when I hear that same scream, the same wailing scream that cut right through my heart. I cry out his name already knowing what happened what's next. I continue to cry out his name as every thing continues to play out.

I wake up at the sound of amber shouting my name. I wipe at my eyes and check the alarm clock next to me, it's just a little after 6am. I look at janie now noticing that I had woke her up to and she's talking to me. "what happened? I Hurd you screaming Jacobs name a-" she doesn't finish her sentence because amber had Interrupted her. "I tried to tell her you where just having a good dream about you and Jacob but then you started to get all panicked" she says after sitting next to me in bed. I don't have the energy to blush so I just ask "i was?" "you where totally wigging out" she says janie nodding in response. Theres a long awkward pause, I could tell ambers starting to get nerves with having to wait for my response so i just say what she's Waiting to here. "I just had nightmare" I say my voice still a little shaky from crying out. She looks shocked like its never happened to me before, she springs up from my bed with her hands waved In the air. "not again! Are you ever gonna get a break?" I interrupt her before she could continue on. "it wasn't a pre motion, it was jus t a nightmare" but it felt so real like I could feel the pain all over again, but I remind myself that Jacob is here now. I don't feel like explaining to amber about my horrible nightmare, so after telling her that I'm fine for the millionth time she finally drops the subject and goes back to sleep her Saturday morning away. I decide now would be a perfect time to take a shower before having to pick up Jacob from the airport, I grab for my shower supplies and head out. since I'm basically the only one in here I take my time and enjoy the steaming hot water letting it wash away the remaining fear I had from my nightmare. After my shower I dress into a basic brown shirt with denim skinny jeans, I look at myself in the mirror not feeling confident in the way I look, I feel a sigh escape my mouth. At least my hair is representable, I come back to the room and see amber asleep with one arm draped off the bed and Janie's bed both clean and empty probably went out for breakfast maybe. I sit at the edge of my bed feeling antsy just wishing Jacob was here already, I can't Waite to see him but I'm a little scared ...what if he looks at me like I'm just a stranger again? I just don't wanna be a blurred memory any more.

"your leaving like that?" amber says while taking a yogurt cup with Janie's name labeled in black. I look down at my clothes knowing it wasn't the best choice from the start. "I didn't wash clothes" I mumble. She rolls her eyes while fishing in her growers she takes a couple things out of her dresser including handcuffs, I raise one eyebrow "I'm not even gonna ask" "probably the best choice" she says after pulling out a leopard baby doll dress, I nod but then realize she wants me to where it. "no way" I cross my arms in defense. "look if you want Jacob all over you, your gonna have to show a little skin" she says while throwing the dress in my face. "it's cold out side ...I'll freeze" I'm hoping she'll buy it. She lets out a sigh "I'm just trying to help you" she plops her self next to me, handing me a half eaten yogurt. "thanks but no thanks" i realize how harsh i might have sounded, I mean she's just trying to help? So I give her a smile and tell her that it would look better on her anyways. "I'm telling you it works when I wore this dress last week I couldn't even get pj off of me …the only thing that came off w-" "amber! To much information" I cringe at the horrible picture printed inside my head. I get up when hearing a knock out side the door, I know it can't be Jacob since I have to pick him up. Amber races towards the door. "speak of the devil" she says to me. "and he shall appear" pj finishes for her, I lean from the edge of my bed to see he's dyed his hair again this time he's dyed the tips a yolky yellow, he's also holding a bag full of treats. Amber thanks him with a whopping kiss, but because she's amber it couldn't stop from there. They've both managed themselves to the bed, once I see pj searching for something in his pockets I decide that's my cue to leave. I shut the door before amber could say anything. I get In ambers car hoping she remembers that she said I could borrow it, I'm only miles away from Jacob now.


	3. meeting jacob

Please review and hand out tips if needed or what you might like to see in this fan-fiction. Enjoy!

I use the airports pay phone to call my mom but she doesn't answer. Maybe I came late? But I'm almost positive that I didn't. I stand in line and Waite to ask if Jacobs flight has landed or not, I'm lost in thought when I get bumped two steps forward almost hitting the man in front of me. I turn and feel my heart freeze, there's a girl with her light colored hair in messy pick tails, her lips stained with red from what I assume the stain is from ice cream. She looks so much like Maria but I know it can't be, her father apologizes to me before grabbing her into his arms. I look around to see if Jacob is any where in sight but theres just to many faces to check. Shortly after the line has passed and I'm now next. The lady behind the desk tells me to hold on while she works the computer, she plasters a smile on her face, I clear my throat before asking her when the flight from Colorado will be landing. She checks the computers again and tells me that the flight will be landing soon. I take a seat on one of the uncomfortable chairs, maybe taking a nap earlier wouldn't have been such a bad idea. I can't take a nap now I gotta stay up and make sure to see Jacob. last spring when i went over to colorado I had got a better reaction with Jacob I hadn't got the the silent uncomfortable greet like I had when I first found him 4 months after he had fallen off the boat. I'll never forget Porsha and what we went through that night, fate dragged me there to show me bravery again to help Porsha with her promotions before it was to late and with that I found my sole mate Jacob. I Felt more alive then I had been since that fatal accident.

I begin to feel myself doze off, but I see a crowd coming from one of the halls just in front of me. I feel myself spring up when i realized that though's are passengers from colorado, I could literally feel my heart beat 100mph when I see him, he looks around almost uneasily like maybe he's scared? "jacob!" I shout for his attention getting others as well, his curl up into a small smile before turning towards my way. I regret my dressing choice when seeing Jacob in perfect fitted black jeans and a grey elbow patched shirt, making his slate blue eyes look a little more silver. I run up and hug him with so much force he has to regain his balance before welcoming me back, I resist the urge to kiss his lips and go for his cheek instead, I hear what sounds like the most amazing familiar laugh that I love so much. "I missed you" sounding muffled with my mouth pressed against shirt, I look up to see his reaction knowing all to well he wouldn't have came if he hadn't missed me either. "I missed you too" his smile widening when repeating though's blissful words back.

Where both silent in the car, I wonder if he has so much to say that he doesn't know where to start or if he has nothing to say at all? I Break the silence first. "did you remember any thing else?" he turns to look at me with that gentle smile of his. "I remembered a lot more after you left ...more child hood memories" I'm glad he's remembering more of his child hood ...I hate because i just can't help but wonder if he's only remembered little of me? "I'll remember more you know? I came here because I wanted to remember about my life here, remember more about you" he says that like he's answering my thoughts like he knows me all to well, just the way he always has. Right now all I wanna do is be closer to Jacob I want him to wrap me up in his arms and tell me how much he loves me, but I know it's gonna take time before we get back to where we left off.

Jacob tells me I could stay while he unpacks. "I was thinking you can show me around after?" he says while digging into his suit case "of course" my smile brightens, maybe I should leave him to settle in I mean maybe give him time to take every thing in. "I could always come back when your unpacked?" his face wonders in thought, but shakes his head. "i think it be better if I was with a familiar face then alone" he shrugs. I keep re-thinking his last few words they seem better this time, I then remember Jacobs unease look when he'd first landed. Like maybe he's not ready to be alone. I move closer to him, grabbing one of his hands, he looks at me a little surprised but he squeezes my hand back. And now where both smiling.


End file.
